DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Conference Goals: The Chemotherapy Gordon Conference is designed to promote discussion, collaboration, and progress among scientists interested in the chemotherapeutic mannagement of cancer; investigators at the basic and clinical levels are included. In addition to reviewing the latest ideas, new drugs, and experimental treatments in cancer chemotherapy, an attempt is made to review new concepts in basic tumor biology that may yield new therapeutic targets. One of the primary goals of the meeting is to promote translational research by bringing together people involved in clinical and preclinical drug development with basic scientists working on potential new targets; one of the most important questions being addressed is: "how can the discoveries of the last decade in cancer biology and genetics be applied to improving cancer treatment?" Out meeting thus differs from many other cancer research meetings in that the primary focus is on turning new discoveries into new treatment approaches. In contrast with the meetings of the last two years, which focussed on molecular and cell biology topics relevant to chemotherapy, the emphasis this year will be on new targets for drug discovery, on new drug discovery technologies, and on new agents currently in preclinical and clinical development.